Maybe Someday
by 206
Summary: Booth and Bones talk about their future. Bad summary, but please read the story.
1. Chapter 1

I don't think that there are any spoilers but I could possibly see this happening in season 5.

There was a knock on his door, hand still in a cereal box he leaned out his kitchen and opened the door. He stepped back in surprise when he saw his partner Temperance Brennan standing on the other-side.

"Bones?....uh…come in" He stammered. Taking his hand out of the cereal box and placing the box on the counter. Brennan stood in his doorway, she didn't say anything. Booth was uncomfortable with the silence; she had been ignoring him for two weeks now, two very painful weeks.

"I…I don't know why I am here." She said finally, studying her shoes. "I just…I felt like I needed to see you. I wanted to…to make sure we were ok." Booth stared at her for a moment.

He sighed, "No, Bones, we're not ok" She looked up, fear evident in her eyes but otherwise her face was stoic.

"Maybe you could you know come in and we could talk?" He suggested as lightly as he could. Brennan hesitated a moment longer than stepped through the door and closed it behind her.

"Do you want a beer?" Booth asked

"No, I think we should stay clear-headed for this conversation Booth." She replied clinically. Booth nodded and led the way to his couch.

"I'm sorry Booth" Brennan started almost as soon as they sat down. "It's my fault that we are in such a mess…"

"Bones stop. You were the one who wanted to keep everything professional; it's my fault for suggesting more." Booth said quickly.

"I was, I am scared Booth."

"I know, I knew you weren't ready to hear it, but I couldn't hold it in any longer. I was hoping that maybe after you thought about it for a little bit we would be ok, but I guess I was wrong."

"Sweets is threatening to split us up because of this."

"I know." He said sadly "It's the last thing I want to happen."

"I don't want to get split up. And I was scared that if we started a more personal relationship that we would get split up, and I think that our work is too important to risk it." She said. He looked hurt but tried to quickly cover it up. She saw it for a fraction of a second and looked back down at her shoes.

"I am not good at relationships. I can't commit. Monogamy is against human nature, being with one person forever is a foreign concept preserved by society and is romanticized by society in order to create certain behavioral morals."

"So what you are saying is because of anthropology you don't want to give us a try."

"Yes. It is a fact that most relationships do no last and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt you because I can't commit and think that monogamy is against our nature. I wouldn't be able to live without you in my life, as my best friend, my rock. And I don't want to risk that. I don't want that to go away." Booth looked at her and nodded.

"Some things are worth the risk Bones. You can't live your life not taking any risks."

"I can't risk this Booth."

"You don't want to risk giving us a chance….what if you regret it?"

"I don't regret things, regret is an irrelevant and useless emotion, you can't change your decision once you have made it. It would be illogical to regret something."

"So if I hypothetically get married one day to some other woman, you are not going to be sad or jealous or regret not giving us a chance knowing that we have the potential to make it?" Booth asked calmly.

"I would be sad, very sad and jealous but I would have to live with my decision."

"No regrets?" Brennan didn't say anything; he took that as a yes she would have regrets.

"I can't Booth. I can't give you what you want….not…not right now."

"I'll wait."

"For how long?"

"As long as it takes for you to be ready"

"What if I am never ready?"

"You will be one day"

"Why do you always say things like that? Everything happens eventually, I'll believe in love someday, I will be one day?"

"Because I have to. It's not only for you Bones. I need to believe that too." Booth said, now it was his turn to examine his shoes. Brennan looked at him. It was suddenly clear to her how much her resistance and stubbornness was affecting him. He said that he needed to believe that someday she would be able to love him; someday she would be ready for a real relationship because otherwise he would be completely heart-broken and it would be her own fault. She didn't ask him to fall in love with her, it happened, she was the one telling him that she couldn't let it happen, she couldn't let him be happy, let herself be happy with him because she was scared.

"I think I am gonna go." She said getting to her feet. Booth looked up at her, she saw the love and hurt in his eyes.

"We will be ok, won't we?" She didn't think that she could bear it if they weren't.

"I hope so Bones, I hope so." Booth replied softly getting to his feet.

"I'll see you tomorrow then? Lunch at the diner?" She asked trying to make some amends. Booth smiled slightly, a small derivative of his charm smile but it was more than she had seen in over two weeks.

"Ya. Lunch at the diner" He said. He wanted to hug her but didn't. She wanted him to hug her but knew that he wouldn't. He would think that she didn't want that kind of intimacy since she was rejecting him.

"Ok…bye then." She said opening his door and stepping out.

"Bye" He said as she closed it behind her. He pressed his back against the door and sighed. "Someday" He though hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and story alerts. Sorry it took me so long to update, my mother visited me for a few weeks and I didn't have a chance to write.

Booth walked into the Jeffersonian happier than he had been in weeks. He and Bones had had lunch at the diner a few days previously and she had even called him the day before. The lunch had been slightly awkward, the weight of their previous conversation at his apartment looming over them. Neither wanted to bring up a subject that could potentially lead into more dangerous territory. And after what seemed like an eternity Booth was finally handed a case in which he needed Bones' help. It seemed as though even criminals were giving them a break. He stood for a moment just watching her as she worked; leaning over the stainless steel table staring intently at some remains. He quickly shook himself out of his daze, he did not want to be caught staring at her by ANYONE in the lab, especially her. Making his way towards the platform, he called out "Bones we have a case" and simply could not hide the smile that ended up on his face.

"Bones we have a case" She never thought that words could have such an affect on her. Her head immediately snapped up and she had to fight the smiled that was trying to grace her face. Her eyes immediately found his and she let the smile shine through, two seconds later however she stopped, there they were again, heading into dangerous territory. Why was it so hard for her to compartmentalize around him? She did not understand the emotions that she felt for him, she knew that she cared very deeply; she knew that her like would be greatly diminished if he was no longer it in. Brennan quickly compartmentalized as best she could when it came to matters involving Booth and stripped the gloves off her hand. She met him at the bottom of the platform anticipating his hand on her back. He hesitated for a moment -would it still be ok for him to place his hand at the small of her back?- he thought to himself, he decided that if it wasn't she would tell him. His heart soared when she didn't say anything and allowed herself to be guided out of the lab. Things were going back to normal.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I don't understand" Brennan said, they had solved the case, of course, and were sitting in the lounge at the Jeffersonian

"What Bones?" He asked trying not to stare at her, it was very hard, and there was a lock of hair dangling in her face that he was itching to place behind her ear.

"Why would the victim love someone like that? I mean he killed her because-" Booth held up a hand for her to stop.

"Bones, the guy isn't all there mentally. He loved her and he didn't want anyone else to have her. He was threatened by other men, the ones especially who worked with her and he wanted to make sure that if he couldn't have her than no one could." Booth explained softly.

"But why would she return his feelings? Was she simply pretending to try and make him feel better?" Brennan asked still confused over the situation.

"No Bones she wasn't pretending. You saw those letters she wrote to him, he loved him" Booth said

"But why? He was obviously mentally unstable and then he killed her."

"Bones...you can't help who you fall in love with" He said meaningfully and she picked up that he wasn't just talking about the victim and her killer anymore. Brennan didn't respond, merely half nodded to acknowledge that he had said something. Booth sighed...not yet.

"I guess I should be going, I have Parker tomorrow."

"Oh, ok. Have a good weekend Booth" She said, trying to hide the slight disappointment in her voice at his leaving.

"Call if you need anything"

"Ok"

"And Bones" He looked directly at her, charm smile in place. "Have a good weekend" He said playfully. Brennan smiled and nodded as he turned and left.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the delay, I was out of town. Thanks again for the reviews and story alerts. This chapter is short but the next one is longer.

Booth and Brennan were standing in her office, it had been several months after his surgery and they were completely back to normal….on the outside. Inside Booth was in turmoil, it had never been harder for him to refrain from kissing his partner, from reaching and placing that stubborn lock of hair behind her ear or simple just take her hand. Brennan, ever composed, was cataloging all of her physiological responses to Booth's presence hoping she would find some conclusion to her feelings. While she had admitted to the idea of love, she had yet to understand that it was what she was feeling towards Booth.

They were standing so close they could feel each other's breaths on their faces; neither remembered what they had been arguing about. Brennan began to slowly move forward in an attempt to engage his lips in a kiss she desperately wanted. At the last second Booth pulled away slightly, and she involuntarily cast her head down in embarrassment and disappointment.

"Bones, there is nothing I want more than to kiss you right now" Booth whispered and she head shot up, blue eyes meeting brown and seeing the sincerity.

"But I'm not going to" He continued sounding dejected "You aren't ready yet" He whispered into her ear and she gave and involuntary shudder.

"I know" She whispered back and then the realization hit her "I want to kiss you." A smile tugged at his lips.

"I know. Someday Bones you'll be ready"

"How do I make myself ready Booth?" She asked desperately looking into his deep chocolate brown eyes.

"I don't know Bones…I really wish I did." Booth pulled away even more, they realized how close they had been and that Brennan's office had a wall of glass in which the passers by could easily see them. Resting his hands on her forearms Booth gave her a smile; he squeezed them slightly before walking out. Brennan sighed and sat down at her desk.

–When is it going to be someday?- She asked herself.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I think there is going to be one more chapter. Thanks for reading.

Brennan was walking through the park a few weeks later contemplating her relationship with Booth. She was focusing so hard that she didn't even realize when she also walked right into the man she was thinking about.

"Woah, hey Bones, anyone home?" Booth asked her teasingly

"Huh what?" Brennan asked coming out of her daze and quickly back into reality "Booth of course no one is at my house, we are both here" She replied, literal as always. Booth chuckled

"Bones I didn't mean literally, its just a phrase"

"Oh"

"Hi Bones" Parker said happily "Are you here to play with us?" he asked her innocently.

"Oh, um...I was actually just..."

"Please" He asked her looking at her with a smile identical to his father's. She looked up at Booth who was giving her the same smile and found herself unable to resist.

"Ok" she said, a smile growing on her face as she continued to look at them.

"Great" Booth said while Parker punched the air and yelled "Yay"

"Daddy can you push me on the swings please?" Parker asked racing towards them, they had just finished playing a game of tag; Brennan was still slightly out of breath.

"Ok Bud." Booth said walking towards him. Suddenly his phone rang. "Dang its Cullen. Can you watch Parker for a minute Bones, I'll be right back" Booth said as he walked towards a nearby bench. Brennan hesitated a moment before making her way to Parker who was sitting on a swing.

"I can do it myself now" he spoke quietly not looking up at her. "But Daddy feels so bad about not being able to spend more time with me that I let him push me...it makes him happy and I still like it." Brennan didn't know how to respond. She felt amused at how much Parker was like his father. She was amazed that even so young he could comprehend his father on such a deep level and that he was capable of making such important observations and acting on them. She felt grossly inadequate. She was unable to comprehend people and react accordingly. She never did things solely because she knew it would make someone else happy, even if she was able to do things, to swing by herself, metaphorically speaking of course. Feeling very ashamed of herself she was unable to look at Booth when he came back. Smiling he positioned himself behind Parker and began to push him, the latter laughing happily. Booth looked over at his Bones.

"Bones are you ok?" He asked as he pushed Parker higher

"Yes, um, I'm going to get us some ice-cream from the stand over there" She said, looking up quickly she gave him a weak smile before rushing off.

When she returned with the ice-creams (chocolate for both Booth and Parker, strawberry for herself) she found that they had left the swings and were laughing underneath a tall tree.

"Here we are" She said cheerfully, watching the Booth boys interact always made her happy.

"Thanks Bones!" Parker said eagerly taking his and digging in.

"Thanks" Booth said quietly, he was smiling but she could tell that he knew that something was going on in her head.

Brennan was amazed that she had enjoyed herself so much and was shocked to find out that four hours later she was still with them. They were in Booth's SUV, Parker had fallen asleep in the backseat and they were heading towards her apartment.

"Bones are you ok?" Booth asked concerned, sneaking a glance at her.

"Yes Booth" She replied not looking at him.

"Bones, seriously who are you talking to?"

"I am talking to you Booth. Why would you ask me that?" Brennan replied confused.

"Bones..."

"You were being sarcastic" Brennan nodded.

"Ya." She sighed; he was going to get it out of her anyway. "I was just thinking about Parker...and how people do things for the people they care about, whether they know about it or not. I don't do things just to make people happy solely because it will make them happy." She looked out her window.

"You do Bones. Everyday. Every time you identify a victim you are doing something solely for them. You seek justice for the victims that we find and it's because you care. Otherwise you wouldn't be as good at your job as you are."

"Thank you Booth" She said softly looking into his deep chocolate brown eyes. They had been leaning in when Parker woke up

"The light is green dad" He said sleepily, not comprehending that they had been having a moment. Quickly they were back on their respective sides of the car and Booth continued to drive.

-Someday feels closer- Booth thought to himself trying not to smile as they pulled up in front of her building.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is the final chapter. Thanks to everyone for reading

"Bones get under the umbrella; you're going to get soaked."

Brennan quickly obliged as the rain began to fall faster. Wrapping an arm around her, he pulled her closer to him under the umbrella. Brennan began to think about the last time she was huddled under an umbrella with him. They had been leaving a funeral and Booth had asked her to come visit him when he was dead. She had surprised not only him when she quickly told him that she would. She was a better person for him being a part of her life and she could not deny it. Yet, he still let her be herself. Sully had tried to take her away from her work, telling her it was going to destroy her. Peter had tried to make her submissive. David had tried to get her to join a cult and Michael had tried to ruin her reputation because he was jealous of her success. But Booth…he never tried to change who she was, he accepted that she didn't believe in God or marriage, even if he was disappointed. He brought out the best in her, things he knew were there but that she had never allowed to show. She knew that she could trust him with every secret and that he would always be there for her, even when she didn't need him but most importantly she knew deep in her heart that he loved her more than anything else (expect his son) and that he wasn't going to leave her if he could help it. Whether she wanted him there or not, he was going to be there because he loved her. And she knew that she wouldn't leave him either; she may be afraid of commitment but she wasn't going anywhere without Booth. He was her home, her family. Someday had come…now what was she going to do about it.

"Bones were you even listening to anything I just said?" Booth's voice finally penetrated her thoughts.

"What? No sorry I was thinking" Brennan said quickly. Booth sighed but had to chuckle; it was to typically Bones to get caught in her own world thinking.

"You do that too much" He said playfully "what were you thinking about?" They had arrived at his SUV but were merely standing in front of it.

Brennan chewed on her lip, "It stopped raining" she said to buy herself some time. Booth lowered the umbrella and closed it; he unlocked the SUV but didn't get in.

"You weren't thinking about the rain" Booth pointed out before getting in. Brennan got in the passenger seat shaking her head.

"No I wasn't"

"Are you going to tell me what you were thinking about?"

"Maybe someday Booth." She said mischievously. Booth noted her repetition of his words and smiled to himself.

"Okay"

"Booth wait, turn left, I want to go to the Jefferson memorial" Brennan said suddenly, they had been driving back to her apartment in silence.

"Why?"

"Because"

"Since when are you that vague?" He asked faking shock but he was slightly concerned. Temperance Brennan was always very attentive to detail.

When they arrived at the Jefferson memorial, Brennan jumped out of the car and quickly went up the steps. Booth followed close behind, still perplexed at the way she was acting.

"Bones?..." He began.

"I wanted to see the sunset" She said, Angela's words from months before were floating in her head '_haven't you ever noticed how much prettier a sunset is when you watch it with someone you care about?'_

"It's beautiful" She whispered staring out towards the horizon. Booth looked up and smiled.

"Ya it is"

They stood on the steps of the Jefferson memorial long after the sun had set. Darkness was settling around them but they continued to stand there. Brennan still had her eyes on the horizon; she was attempting to overcome her fears in order to be able to let herself and let Booth be happy. Booth stood one step behind her; he had taken his eyes off the horizon after the sun had set and was now watching Brennan. He could practically hear the wheels turning in her brain and was itching to find out what she was thinking about so hard. Silently he slipped his hand into hers and gave it a small squeeze, reassuring her that he was there if she needed him. She didn't need anything else, that one act had taken a large eraser to her fears and made them disappear, it was Booth, and she had no need to be afraid. Acting purely on her heart she turned around placed a soft chaste kiss on his lips. Booth was stunned for a moment, he had always thought that when someday arrived he would know in an instant. He brushed his lips against hers letting her know the full extent of his love for her in the electricity that coursed through her when he did. Then grabbing her waist he pulled her close and kissed her passionately, the way that he had been dreaming of kissing her for years. When they broke apart for air they wore matching grins; taking his hand in hers they walked back to the SUV. No more words were needed. It had taken long enough for someday to arrive, now both were determined to make it last forever.


End file.
